<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eye-Sore by Woon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686366">Eye-Sore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon'>Woon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Fashion, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor should not take his brother's fashion advice...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark &amp; Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eye-Sore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another overdue blurb is done.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>         “</b>
  <span>Friend Stark! How do you fair this day?” Thor greeted his friend boisterously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Tony put up a hand to keep the burly man from hugging him, “What,” he asked as he pulled off his shades, “God awful demon possessed you to wear that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “I am told this is the most popular attire for your world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “Who told you that?” Tony decided to put his sunglasses back on, “Ugh, it looks like someone vomited a Salvador Dali painting on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “My brother,” Thor said with a sigh, the realization that Loki had pulled a prank on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “And you believed him?” Tony shook his head, “C’mon maybe Happy has something that will fit you, I can’t be seen in public with you wearing that monstrosity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eh, not my best but if you like it let me know in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>